


Sandbox Love

by LoVeLyAbNoRmAl



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time with a guy, Homophobia, Hurt feelings, I can't read over to correct due to triggers I developed., M/M, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Past Sexual Abuse, Sorry for the grammar, Violence, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeLyAbNoRmAl/pseuds/LoVeLyAbNoRmAl
Summary: Years after all the Ed's left the sight of everyone in the neighborhood, things went on... but what will happen when Double D... I mean Edward comes back with an entirely new personality and the hot's for his childhood bully? (rated M for language, and sexual themes. Minor character death, drug use, violence... and hurt feelings warning) Also people have been ignoring my warning for the grammar, and disregard that I cannot go over due to triggers I developed. I can't go over it, and I can't just push through the triggers it isn't that easy. Please keep that in mind before reading, or don't read it. It may not matter to some people but my mental health is important. Please consider that. I will not take down the story though, it's one of my first story's I wrote and regardless if it's good or not it's special to me.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Guess who's back to make it up to her neglected followers! This girl. Well, if I have any left. And if I do, I'm going to hug all of you! Well, this time I'm back with a yummy KevEdd story, involving regular Kevin and reverse Edd! Yummmmy. This will also have the couple pairing of regular Nazz and reverse Marie which I believe is a less annoying, cooler, rich version of her... Don't quote me on that. But that's how it's goanna be! So Read Read READ!

♡♡♡Edd pulled into his driveway, staring at his old childhood home that all his best memories were involved with. It had been five years since he had been back to this place. Stepping out of his car, the teen shut his car door, looking in his trunk for the rest of his luggage the movers had not been given since Edd didn't want it broken. His parents had most likely already settled in and left for work. He probably wouldn't see them for a while... A lot had changed in the years he was gone, but overall he felt most comfortable being alone in this house where no one could hurt him anymore.

Kevin shut his front door softly and walked into his house, dropping his duffel bag on the ground, sighing. "Damn, practice was rough" he said. His voice rough from yelling at his team to get them into shape for the next game. Walking into his kitchen, he got a bottle of water and ran up the stairs to shower, taking a swig of water on the way. After a much needed shower, the teen got dressed and put on his signature baseball cap before heading outside to the garage. He opened it, walked inside and grabbed some tools so he could work on his bike. Walking back outside, he saw a white SUV parking at Double D's old house. He raised his brow and watched as a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair stepped out of the car, followed by a man, similar in appearance.

They seemed to be married. Not too long after, a moving truck pulled up and started to unload stuff into the house while being directed by the couple. He decided he stared enough and went back to fixing up his bike. It had been a long time since anyone lived in that house. Since Double D moved. Speaking of the dork, he hadn't really heard much from any of them anymore... Once the smartest moved, Ed joined the army, and everyone in the neighborhood was certain that after Eddy dropped out he became a drug dealer and still lives in his house. Yeah... Everything changed a lot. About an hour later, Kevin has finished working on his bike. He looked over, seeing the truck was gone, along with the new homeowners. He shrugged and started cleaning up his tools. Once he finished, Kevin stood and saw another car pull up in the driveway. This time, it was a black one resembling a hearse, but shorter. When the person in the car stepped out, Kevin raised both eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. It was a tall, lean, though you could tell he was a muscular, guy with piercing blue-sea green eyes.

He wore black skinny jeans and boots, with a black t-shirt, covered by a black and reddish in some parts, parted sleeveless hoodie with the hood covering his head, making it hard to see him fully. The male walked over to his trunk and grabbed some things. He shut it and started to walk into the house. He didn't seem to notice that he dropped something, so Kevin ran over, picked it up. Kevin's eyes widened when he saw it was a magnifying glass with a label that said "Magnifying Glass" on it. "Hey dude... You dropped this" he said reaching out to the other in suspicion. He watched as the other turned around, looking back at Kevin, then down at his item. A gap tooth smirked was shown and he reached out grabbing it "Thank you, Kevin." He spoke smoothly before walking into his house and shutting the door behind him, leaving a dumbfounded Kevin.

"Double D?"

It had been an entire year since his run in with Double D. Kevin was starting to think that wasn't him after all. He had never seen the mysterious figure come back out of the house. He was sure he did, he just was never there to see it. The couple only came home every now and again... Though it wasn't any of Kevin's business anyway. The year had gone like any other; baseball, friends, working out, and football later when baseball season was over... Same old same old. Summer was soon to be over and he was preparing his bike to make sure it was in top shape. With school starting next week and Kevin soon to be very busy again, since it's his senior year. So he had to make sure he didn't have to stop to fix his bike. Looking up at the dark night sky, he sighed and started to gather up his tools so he could get to bed and jog in the morning.

After putting everything up, he was about to go inside before he saw the man from last year walking along the sidewalk. Looking over at him, he saw water dripping from his chin. It seemed like it was coming from his hair as well. "Where was he swimming at this time of night?" Kevin asked himself, looking at his watch to see it was almost 12. Sighing, he went back inside. The next week went by quickly, and school was starting today. Kevin threw his clothes on and grabbed his backpack. He ran outside and shoved it in the compartment on his bike, starting it and kicking off the stand then drove to school.

Edd watched as the other man rode on his bike to school, not even noticing that Edd had been looking at him the whole time. Kevin had certainly gotten very handsome... And what seemed to be more mature. He sighed and placed his shoulder bag in his car and drove off to his first day back in school at Peach Creek High. Pulling up into the parking space he had purchased a few days ago, he stepped out of his car, grabbing his shoulder bag, and locked it. As he was walking through the parking lot, Edd noticing Kevin driving into the parking lot on his motorcycle. Edd watched as the other gracefully got off his bike and walked over to another car that appeared to belong to Nazz.

She had gotten taller, with very curvy, perky breasts, short blond hair, and she was wearing the school cheer leading outfit. Typical cheerleader. Kevin walked up to her and they laughed and chatted about something. Edd ignored them, and continued to walk into the school. He had something in the office to take care of. Walking into the school's office, he talked to the guidance counselor for a while to set up his spot as the captain of the swim team. "I must say, Mr. Vincent, your swimming records from your previous schools are impressive. I'm sure you'll help our team out a great deal!" She smiled. Edd simply nodded with a bored look. "Though, we have your record from your previous school... And some of these incidents could keep you from playing. I'm sure a fresh start here will help you greatly, and we here believe in second chances!" She said cheerfully.

"Your compliment is greatly appreciated..." He lied, standing. "Thank you for your assistance, but as I was informed, I need to go to a meeting for the sports captains dealing with the school sports budget." He sighed and walked out of the room, ignoring the teacher's pleas to stay and talk. Edd sighed as he walked through the halls, hoping that annoying teacher wouldn't follow him. Edd walked down the stairs to get to the meeting room next to the gym, and considering he'd never been in this school before, he found it pretty easily.

Kevin sighed and sat back in the chair he was sitting in, waiting for the new swim team captain so they could begin. He was tired. Once the door was opened, his eyes widened. "Greetings. My apologies for my tardiness" he said plainly, walking over to the empty chair across from Kevin and sitting, crossing his arms and leaning back with a bored expression. Kevin looked at the man for a moment before snapping out of his zone and cleared his throat. "Okay, so we have been given a cool amount of cash from the school board to split between us. We can only spend money on stuff we really need, okay guys?" He asked and everyone nodded. Kevin sat down with a notebook. "Okay, so one by one you guys tell me whatcha need." He yawned and pointed to the volleyball team and wrote down what they need.

One by one, he wrote out a list, stopping to write down what his own two sport teams needed. "Swim team" he asked looking over at the Edd, only to receive a smirk. "How, may I ask, will the supplies be approved?" He asked in a cold tone. "I'm going to send this to the office and they'll check the list and check on what we have already." Kevin stated, cocking his head slightly. "You mean, they'll pick the schools favorite sport teams and buy what they need?" Edd stated in a bored tone. "Look dude, what they want to approve isn't in my control." Edd sighed. "My team, seeing it is the least popular as I have researched hasn't won a single swim meet. This is being caused due to the lack of equipment that has been given. My team has a lot of potential. However, all of the supplies are in a horrid condition. Our goggles are cracked and let in water and our speedos are tearing apart." he spoke smoothly.

Kevin looked at the other and then back down at the list. "Dude, I don't know what to say to that, but I promise I'll talk to the people up top for you" he promised. He furrowed his eyebrows when the other scoffed at him. "So your team will lose your new jerseys?" Edd smirked. "There is no point in these meetings. Why don't you just take the most favored sports teams and tell them what you want. I, on the other hand, will find my own way to support my team. Thank you." Edd sighed and stood. "Dude, I said I'd help you!" Kevin stood, slightly pissed. Edd grinned at him and laughed softly. "Thank you so much for your consideration, but my team needs a guarantee, not your sad, glorified maybe." With that, he was gone. Kevin just stood there, taken aback "Dick!" He hissed through gritted teeth, sitting back down.

Once Edd had finished insulting the school board and it's unfair rules, he made a few calls to some investors that his parents knew and filled out some paperwork to allow him to work with the investors, as well as the school board. Once he turned in the right paperwork, he went down to the boy’s locker room. Edd had no interest in his classes, just the pool. Changing into his own personal speedo he bought just for the occasion and slipping his beanie off, he slipped his cap and goggles on. He then walked into the pool room, staring at the cold, glistening water that was only warmed by the light filtering in from the windows. He smirked and walked forward, diving into the water, feeling the freezing water chill him to the bone. He kicked off the wall and started to swim, back and forth, lap after lap, until he was no longer bothered by the cold water. It was perfect.

Kevin sighed as he walked into the locker room to get an envelope out of the coach’s office. Once he sealed the papers up, he started to walk back out, only to hear a splashing sound in the dead silence. "Someone's swimming? The pool's not even heated at this time of year." He asked himself out loud, walking over the pool section and out into the dark room that was only lit up by the windows. Seeing a figure swimming gracefully through the water, Kevin thought it was somewhat scary that someone could seem to own the water in such a way. The swimmer was like a shark claiming its territory. Shaking the thought from his mind, he walked closer to the pool and called out to the other, only to be ignored. "Hey, dude, you can't be in here right now. Don't you have classes?" He asked a bit louder, only to be ignored again. He sighed heavily. He really needed to finish up the work he had left for this period, but he wasn't allowed to let people come in and swim freely. He sat down and waited for the other to cut the swimming and notice him. Kevin was starting to grow impatient and annoyed. "Dude!" He yelled, and it seemed he got the others attention because he glanced over. "Dude, you need to get to class. I have a load of shit to go do and I can't because you're in here" he sighed. The other smirked, surprising Kevin and climbed out of the water. Standing and walking over to Kevin, he removed his goggles and chuckled. "So, Kevin, would you care to explain why my swimming is bothering you in such a way?" Edd asked calmly. The water had him completely Zen. "Shit, Double D, when did you get to be such an ass? Look, I have work to do dealing with the teams and you can't be in here right now. So go to class." Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And what about your classes if I may inquire?" Edd asked with a smirk.

"I have a free period to deal with the sports planning during the year" Kevin answered, fairly annoyed. "And you're not allowed in here right now, dude." he spoke sternly. "Well, Kevin, I had never thought you'd be so involved in school. Is this school spirit?" Edd chuckled. "Look Double D-" He was cut off by Edd. "Please refrain from calling me that childish nickname. Ed and Eddy are no longer here, so I don't need to be called that to keep from confusion. So, Edward or Edd, pick one." Edd spoke coldly, walking past Kevin to the locker room, having gotten his fill of swimming for the time being. "Shit, what happened to him?" Kevin asked himself out loud in an annoyed tone, also leaving the room to get his work done before second period began.

Once Kevin had finished the rest of his work and was less irritated from Doubt- Edd, he went to his locker, grabbing some books for his next class, and walked off to meet Nazz at her locker. He was greeted happily by the perky cheerleader. "Dude, you look peeved. What happened?" Nazz asked, while smiling. "Shit, did you know Double D moved back?" He asked. "No! I didn't know he moved back! I wanna see him!" she replied excitedly. "No, you don't, he's a dick now." Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No way, really?" She asked, in complete disbelief. "It's true, he's a completely different person. Stupid dork..." He scoffed. "We'll I need to see this," she smirked. "He can't be as bad as you think." she chuckled only to squeak when someone slapped her butt. Turning around angrily, she hissed "The hell, dude!" But was taken back when she saw it was Marie. Marie was now tall, lean, and sexy. In a dike kind of way. She was no longer poor either. She and her family won the lottery and now she's known to be one of the biggest play girls in school. "Shove off, Marie." Kevin hissed, pulling a pissed Nazz over to him. "'Kay sweetie, you're just in the way of my locker." Marie smirked and tucked some of her blue hair behind her ear, underneath her gray knit hat. Nazz hissed and moved over, allowing the other girl access to the locker. "Whatever, let's go, dude" she said to Kevin, only to stop when she saw him, eyes wide. "Double D?" She asked, making Kevin turn around to see the asshole himself. "Greetings Nazz" he spoke in a bored tone and walking straight past her and over to Marie.

Edd leaned against the locker next to her. Nazz blinked in confusion. "How was your swim, Edd?" Marie asked, looking over to the darkly dressed teen. "Fine, before someone came in pissing his undergarments in frustration" Edd smirked, looking over at Kevin, making Marie laugh. "Your being a dick, let's go." Marie smirked and grabbed her books and Edd's arm, pulling him away from Kevin. Marie winked goodbye at Nazz before walking down the hall, taking Edd with her. "Dude, was that really Double D?" She asked not being able to believe it. "Yeah..." Kevin replied, annoyed.

Edd walked down the hallway to his next AP class, where he parted with Marie and went in. The work was unchallenging, and left him quite bored. This was repeated with all his classes, until lunch time. Once the bell for lunch rang and all of his classmates ran for the chance to eat, Edd stood and calmly walked out of the classroom. He made his way to his locker, grabbing a book walked down the hall to find a quiet spot to read. Once he found a hallway with a backless bench, he sat down and started to read. He looked over when the seat was jiggled by someone sitting beside him. "Sup, Double Dick?" Marie smiled. Edd smirked at her. "You really just have the best nicknames" he spoke smoothly, never taking his eyes from his book. "I try." She chuckled and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I'm beat." Marie yawned. "Wanna meet after school and watch something? We can order a pizza.  
“She asked. “Though that does sound quite delightful, I have my first swim team meeting after school, and I would like to let the team know my rules." Edd smirked darkly at his blue haired friend. "Ohhhh. Well, aren't you cool? I'll just go flirt with Nazz or something." she chuckled. "When, if I may ask, did you get so chummy with that perky cheerleader?" Edd asked. "Well, I think she's hot, so I want to get in closer, but she doesn't like me." she smirked. "Though, I'm sure she'll come around." And with that, she stood. "I'll call you later. Have fun at practice!" Marie walked off, leaving Edd to himself to catch up on his reading.

Hey guys, sorry for not being able to upload chapters. I've been going through some stuff, but I hope you liked this chapter and I plan to finish my other stories soon. Until next time!

~LA


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters haven't been very long. This is a old fic from fanfiction.net i'm trying to update and transfer to here.

Hey guys and I'm back with another chapter! I hope you’re enjoying it so far so here we go into this next chapter! Weeee~eee! Sorry it took so long I finished it a while ago it's just my editor has been feeling in the dumps so let's all hope things get better for that AWESOME girl! And don't laugh at my misspellings I tried   
♡♡♡Kevin walked through the hallway after he dropped some shit off at his locker and went to the cafeteria to get something from the vending machine sense he was to annoyed to sit with his team, he wanted to eat somewhere quiet.   
Walking into the hallway he yawned sleepily "might skip next block to catch up in some sleep" he said to himself. "Skipping class isn't good for a star athlete such as you?" He heard a smooth voice speak from behind him. How did Kevin walk by and not even see him? Kevin shrugged "I'm sleepy as hell, mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to the space beside him.   
"I suppose not, I do not own the bench" he said back bored as he turned the next page in his book never looking up at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes but didn't feel like looking for another place to eat. After he sat down he opened a protein bar he got from the vending machine and chewed on it silently trying to keep his eyes open, but when he woke up laying alone on the bench and people walking by him to get to class he realized how he must have fallen asleep. Sighing he stretched and stood making his way to his next class.   
Edd sighed in relief that he was able to get away before anyone saw that Kevin was sleeping on his shoulder, the fact that he was allowing it made it worse for him. Edd wouldn't deny he had something for his childhood bully for some time now, he would never speak it out loud but it was only his appearance he liked... That's what he told himself.   
That evening he went back to the guidance office and spoke to the annoying woman once more discussing the details of the sponsors he was able to get. "Along with this I will also need time during the year to prepare all the extra files and orders of the sponsorship, also dealing with the team so I would like to request switching out my first period for the same thing that Kevin, the football and basketball captain is given" he spoke smoothly looking up at the woman. 

"Very well , I'm sure you'll do nothing but help the team and sense your such a perfect student I see no issue taking out one of your classes, as you know you are only allowed in the Locker room, gym, and pool area no wondering" she smiled. "Thank you, I am aware, so if we are finished I need to go introduce myself to the team" he nodded politely before standing and walked out of the room. He left down the hallway and made his way to the locker rooms and began to head to the stalls to change his clothes before the rest of the men came in.   
Once he had his speedo on and his cap he grabbed his clothes and made his way out into the locker room where the swim team along with the football players changed and chatted happily. He sighed and placed his clothes in his locker and grabbed his goggles closing his locker and turning only to slam face to face with the one and only Kevin.   
"Fuck" Kevin hiss rubbing his now sore nose. Edd copied the motion and sighed "excuse me is the proper thing to say when you ram your face into someone else's" he spat. Kevin chuckled annoyed "yea, I'll keep that in mind" he scoffed and opened his locker pulling his shirt off to reveal a very well defined muscular body built on years of physical activity, it was utterly delicious... Edd's body was also muscular it was just slender, like a common swimmers body though he had serious pride in it, Kevin's body made him feel inferior...And excited.   
Edd was snapped out of his day dream when he was tapped on the shoulder; he looked up at Kevin with a scowl. "The rest of your team already left dude" he said plainly bending to tie his shoe lace before jogging out of the room.   
Edd sighed and smacked himself in the cheek softly "Edward get a hold of yourself" he sighed and walked out of the locker room into the swimming room. 

Kevin sighed whipping the sweat from his face with a towel while he chugged some water from his bottle. "Kevin, dude you were so rough with us man!" One of his team mates laughed and slapped his back. "Sorry dude, we just have to get better if we're gonna win the upcoming games" he smirked and smacked the other on the back walking to the locker room to shower off his sweat so he could go home.   
After he walked in to the locker room he saw a ton of scared swim team members whining about how tough the captain was. Kevin chuckled and walked over to his locker and stripped his clothes off before grabbing a towel and headed to the showers. By the time he was done everyone had left, well almost everyone he saw when he came back and bumped straight into Edd’s shoulder almost falling.   
Edd sighed and looked at the other fixing His hat "is this our new thing, you ramming into me whenever we cross paths?" He said annoyed. Kevin chuckled and fixed his towel that hung in his waist "shit dude it's not my fault you popped out of the stall randomly" he scoffed. Edd smiled and rolled his eyes "I apologize for your idiotic assumption that people do not use the stalls" he spat and walked back to his locker placing his wet swim wear into a leather bag and grabbed his keys.   
"Whatever dude" he sighed and walked over to his locker before removing the towel and scrubbing his hair softly while he grabbed his boxers. "Must you dress right in front of me?" Edd frowned. "Well, sorry but this is the locker room" he spat pulling up his jeans.   
He threw his shirt on and grabbed his bag from his locker and grabbed his keys for his bike and walked out of the locker room happy to get away from that grade "A" ass. Walking down the Parking lot he saw Edd walk right passed him and goes straight to his car before pulling off.   
"He's fast" he mumbled and got in his bike after unlocking it and drove back home. He wondered what it was going to be like to have this asshole around him all year eh, at least he didn't have any classes with him.   
Hey guys! Enjoy the second chapter? Well I sure hope you did! Seeya next chapter byebye!   
~LA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.

Hey I am back! I would have been back sooner but sadly I finished blood in the water and it murdered my soul so hard that I couldn't get myself to write about these two because I'd make me cry, god... Uh if I had a death warning I would have gone nowhere near that story! -sobs- it was amazing until the last chapter... But enough about why I cry at night I'm here to give this beautiful couple some glory with the story!

♡♡♡Edd woke up the next morning and did his daily morning routines bathing, brushing his teeth, and dressing the whole nine yards. Once he ate his breakfast he grabbed his shoulder bag and keys then made his way outside shutting and locking his door. He turned around and saw an annoyed jock mimicking the action and walking over to his bike.  
Chuckling softly Edd walked over to his car and unlocked it, climbing in starting the car, and pulling out of the drive way. He watched Kevin riding behind him in his mirror and smirked. What could Edd say he was excited to see Kevin's pissed face about sharing a period together. He fully planned to ignore him but he might as well have some fun at first right?  
Kevin yawned and pulled into his parking spot and hopped off his bike, putting on the lock, shoving his helmet into the compartment, and grabbed his bag. Making his way onto the side walk he fixed his hat and looked around for Nazz. "Oh yea she's not coming today" he yawned. "Whatever" he sighed and turned making his way to the side door for the gym. He walked into the door that the coach left propped open for him and walked inside the gym making his way to the locker room.  
He walked into the locker room and sat his bag down yawning again "Damn I'm tired" he said voice hoarse from the party last night. "You should rest more, yawning constantly is very annoying to those around you" Kevin jumped at the voice and looked over to see Edd. "The hell Double D you scared the shit outta me" he spat relaxing back into his seat.  
Edd chuckled and sat down pulling out some papers and began writing. Kevin rolled his eyes "shouldn't you be getting to class?" Kevin asked annoyed. "This is my class, I have requested I be given this time to settle issues on my team and they gave me this period" he spoke smoothly not looking up at him. Kevin looked up at him surprised and then sat back nodding. "Well... That's cool I guess" he spoke softly standing and walked over to his locker placing in his bag then removed his shirt.  
Edd looked up at the other slightly shocked that the other had started striping. "May I ask why you are removing your clothing?" He spoke. Kevin looked over at him and rose his eyebrow "I'm goanna go to the workout room and lift some weights" he smirked. "Wanna come spot me?" Edd chuckled and shook his head "as fun as that may sound I actually want to use this time for the reason it was given to me" he said sarcastically. Kevin scoffed "I get my stuff done asshole, I gotta make sure I'm in shape too" he spat and removed his pants leaving nice fitting black boxers.  
Edd felt his eyes wandering the others body before he made himself look away before the other looked back over. "No Witty comeback?" He chuckled. Edd was snapped out of his staring and laughed softly looking down at his work. "Guess not" Kevin smirked and placed on some sweat pants and sneakers starting to walk to the workout room. "No shirt?" Edd inquired in a smart ass tone. "Nope" Kevin called back walking out of the room and to the weights.  
Edd sighed looking at the open door and watched as Kevin lifted hand weights, lifting one at a time seeing his arm and back muscles rip with each movement. He bit his lip and looked away and reaching up his sleeve to digging his nails into his skin sighing. 'Keep ahold of yourself Edward... You will not do this' he scolded himself. Looking down at his papers he held his arm shaking softy.  
Kevin looked back to see Edd shaking and rose his eyebrow looking over at the other. He sat his weights down and walked over to the other "dude, something wrong?" He asked softly ghosting his hand over to touch his shoulder. Edd snapped back to reality and stood "refrain from touching me... It's disgusting" and with that he grabbed his bag and left the room. Kevin looked at the door dumbfounded and sighed "the fuck?" He asked softly looking at the place where Edd sat.

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter I just wanted you've you something but I'll be back soon Kay! :D

~LA


	4. Chapter 4

And I am back once again let’s see if I can fork out another chapter for you guys! <3 <3 <3

Edd woke up the next morning staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the dark circles forming from the lack of sleep he got. He got up and slipped out of his bed sighing, looking down at the mess in his floor from were Kevin removed his shoes and jacket. Edd looked at the door remembering what he said to Kevin. “I did the right thing…” he sighed to himself getting up, picking up his stuff and hopping into the shower cleaning himself off. Once he finished he dressed himself and ate breakfast. 

When he finished with his daily morning he walked out of the front door locking it and headed for his car. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way to the school. Once he parked he decided to get to the locker room before Kevin so he could set up his stuff preferably against a wall so he could ignore the man, he really didn’t want to get into a fight at this school. Once he arrived he slipped out of his car, locking it, and then headed to the locker room. He stepped inside surprised to see Kevin was already there, changing nonetheless.  
Kevin looked over to him and pulled his pants up, ignoring the other he place on his shirt and shoes… it seemed like he came early to work out. Edd sat down on a bench and started to take out some papers he needed to settle a deal. Kevin sighed and walked over to the other squatting to get into eye level with him “Dude… what is your issue with me?” he asked annoyed. Edd looked at the other slightly bewildered. He sighed and shoved Kevin onto the floor harshly. Kevin went back with a loud thump and held the back of his head in pain. “The FUCK?!” He yelled getting back up shoving Edd off the bench and into the floor. ‘It’s better this way…’ he thought to himself as he was slammed into the floor. 

Edd got up and smirked devilishly at the other before he charged at him slamming his fist into the side of Kevin’s face harshly. Kevin grabbed Edd’s arm and slammed his fist into the others stomach. Edd hissed and kneed the other harshly in the crotch, then head butted the other harshly. Kevin fell back onto his side holding his crotch “fuck… cheap shot” he hissed. “Didn’t say I played fair” Edd smirked leaning down on the other boy so he was straddling his hips. He leaned down and placed his hand on the others throat adding some serious pressure.  
Kevin looked up at the other in shock ‘is he going to kill me?!’ he asked himself as he slipped his hand over the boys wrist pulling him off and slamming him into the lockers. Edd Laughing softly at being thrown and stepped off the lockers only to slam Kevin into the wall on the opposite side leaning in biting his neck harshly, blood flowing out. “SHIT!” Kevin hissed in pain loudly shoving a grinning Edd off. “Psycho …” Kevin growled walking to the other slamming his face into the lockers leaning next to his ear “You wanna fucking fight buddy, well you got one” he hissed in his ear and kneed the other in the back. Edd hissed softly and gritted his teeth, only to smirk at the other’s actions

He looked back at the other “Goodness… that’s what I have always wanted, thank you Kevin” he smirked teasingly slamming the back of his head into the others face sending him back covering his now bloody nose. Edd chuckled menacingly and stepped forward slamming the other into the locker. “I meant to tell you who owns the school now, I was a little soft before… but I suppose you need help understanding who your superior is” he hissed in his ear biting down roughly making Kevin stiffen and scoff “Fuck you Dork” Kevin said angrily shoving him off of him.  
“Excuse me while I go clean my neck from your psycho bitch vampire bite” he scowled. Removing his shirt he sighed and went over to the sink rinsing the blood from his fresh bite mark. Edd chuckled softly and walked into the hallway and into the bathroom; entering a stall… sense he now had his own problem to take care of. Edd sighed and locked the stall leaning against it. Reaching into his now way to tight jeans he released his weeping member. Edd frowned at the Erection… Yea he liked pain but he never got turned on during a fight. “Fuck Kevin…” he hissed before reaching down and stroking his hard length sighing softly.  
Kevin sighed and placed his shirt back on after he placed a bandage on his new wound. Whipping the blood from his nose and cleaning himself off. He looked behind him to make sure that psycho wasn’t behind him… “One minute he’s letting me help him get home and the next he attacks me… the fuck happened to him?” he sighed grabbing his school work and started on it before next period.  
Edd sighed in relief as he cleaned himself off. He looked around and went to the sink to washing his hands thoroughly. Walking back to the locker room he saw the man working on something ‘he recovers quickly doesn’t he’ he smirked to himself and walked past the other sitting down, working on his own papers. Once the period had ended he watched Kevin walk out of the locker room without so much as a glance in his direction. Edd smirked and packed up his own things getting ready to go meet Marie at her locker… and maybe bump into his fun new… what was it “fight buddy?” he smirked the words rolling off his lips smoothly.  
Kevin sighed and walked straight to Nazz’s locker ready to get to his next class with her to tell her what happened. Once he got there he was a little late because Marie had beaten him and was already hitting on a very annoyed Nazz. “God dude back off, I don’t want to talk to you!” she growled. Turning her head around she saw Kevin and smiled waving at the other, though it disappeared when she saw someone else strolling down the hallway walking passed a pissed Kevin like nothing happened and went straight to Marie “Hey Double Dick, Have a fun period with the priss?” she smirked looking at Kevin then winking at Nazz.  
“I did actually” he smirked. Kevin felt his blood begin to boil looking at the other smirking at him like he had the upper hand over him. Nazz got in front of Kevin and smiled “Come on it smells like assholes over here let’s go” she chuckled and grabbed Kevin by the arm.  
Edd felt his eye twitch at the sight of Nazz touching Kevin so he leaned over whispering something in Marie’s ear and leaned back smirking. Marie chuckled, strolling over to Nazz reaching her arms around her and groped her boobs. Nazz squeak angrily at the girl and struggled in her grasp. Kevin was about to pull her off when Edd grabbed his wrist. “Shhh… let them be, I don’t think it would be pretty if you touched Marie” he spoke.  
“What are you gonna do?” Kevin hissed. Edd smirked “what am I going to do?” he laughed softly and leaned forward in the others ear whispering “Je vais devoir te faire foutre citrouille” into his ear sexily. Kevin blushed softly at the smooth French accent… as the silky words ran through his ears. “T…The fuck you say?” he asked annoyed. Edd chuckled and walked away from the other Marie fallowing suite. Nazz looked at a flustered and annoyed Kevin “Shit Kevin, your blushing” Kevin sighed and looked away. “That damn accent… what did he say?!” he growled.

OH! You sexy ass beast! I love me some Edward! Hope you liked this chapter look forward to seeing you guys soon!!! OH! Ps. “Je vais devoir te faire foutre citrouille” Means I’m going to fuck you pumpkin… mmmmm Edd. KAY! Love you seeya soon!  
AW


	5. Chaper 5

BOO! Kidding Lol it’s just me, and I’m back with another chapter! I wasn’t feeling writing another yet but ehhhh… the comments you let me made meeee so HAPPY so I was like, yea gotta update! SO ENJOY! You beautiful people you >w<

Kevin woke up later that night in a sweat. “What the fuck did that bastard say, now it’s haunting me in my sleep!” he sighed annoyed getting up from his bed to walk across the room to his window looking at Edd’s house across the street. “What happened to him to make him like this, I thought I dunno we were kinda getting along, and then he just goes and jumps me!” he spoke out in anger. Running his hand into his hair he looked back at the clock to see it was only 5 am. He yawned and went to his dresser “might as well and go jogging” he said.  
Stepping out into the chill of the September morning he yawned. “Been a while sense I got up so early, but whatever” he smirked and started up a nice jog that he could keep his pace with so he could go for a while. Running to the other side of the street so he could go down the forest path, he ran along the trees in the dirt path deciding her would run a mile or two sense he was so tired today. Running along the path he looked over at the river that was behind the houses in the forest on the side of the cult-a-sac. He slowed when he saw something moving in the water.  
Edd sighed and jumped into the river, he hated having to swim in this filthy water, but he really needed a swim. He loved the way the water chilled him to the bone, and the way the currents pushed against his swimming. He felt his muscles starting to burn as the water chilled him. Stopping for a minute to catch his breath… he was completely calm… He knew this would calm him down, he really didn’t want to use what Eddy left him… yet. He stretched his arms over his head looking over into the forest only to freeze when he saw a figure. He focused his vision on the figure and realized it was Kevin. Fuck… He sighed and walked out of the water pulling a towel off of a tree.  
He watched the other glaring at him; he chuckled and placed the towel to his hair drying himself off. “What are you doing out here so early, its freezing dork” Kevin spoke out quietly. Edd gave him a lopsided smirk and walked over to the other rubbing the other side of his hair with the towel “What about you?” he asked in a bored tone. Kevin scoffed “Jogging, yours is more unusual than mine, your swimming when it’s freezing in a river” he smirked at the man. Edd nodded “I suppose it is…:” he agreed walking past Kevin without another word making his way to his backyard and entered his own house.  
Leaning up against his door he sighed. Looking around at his empty kitchen he sunk down to the floor closing his eyes. Shivering softly, the burn from his muscles left him freezing. He needed to go get ready for school now but he just didn’t want to move… and he certainly didn’t want to see Kevin, it just reminded him of bad memories. Rising from his spot on the floor he sighed ignoring the horrible feelings that were rising into the back of his head, he went back upstairs and showered off the river filth and readied himself for school. Once he had everything prepared he went outside and got in his car starting it and driving off to school.  
Once he got to school he locked his car doors and headed straight to the boy’s locker room but stopped right in front of it shaking, he just wanted to walk away. He jumped slightly when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Kevin, He sighed and turned back around walking into the locker room taking his normal position on the bench and readied his working papers. Kevin rolled his eyes and did the same, but this time he just worked on some late homework he had due next period.  
Kevin looked over at Edd and sighed “So… what did I do to make you hate me so much?” he asked in a soft, tired tone. Edd was slightly surprised at the question, he didn’t expect to hear it sense he basically attacked Kevin last time. He looked down at his papers at a loss of what to say, Kevin sighed and stood going over to the coach’s office and got some bottled water from the mini fridge. He walked over to Edd offering him one, Edd reluctantly took the bottle from him. Kevin smiled “I dunno why you don’t like me, I mean I know I picked on you guys as kids… but I’ve grown up and I always thought we were friends when it counted… so maybe if you wanna talk to me you can, kay dude?” he asked walking back over to his work.  
Edd didn’t know what to say… Kevin was being so nice to him, and he bit his neck for Christ sake. Looking over at him he blushed slightly when Kevin looked right back at him “So… dude…” he asked slowly. Edd rose a brow at him “what does, ya know that French thing you said mean?” he asked. Edd smirked softly and chuckled making Kevin blush and stutter a bit “Dude, don’t laugh!” he spat. Edd smirked over at him “It’s a secret” he chuckled and took a drink of the water that was given to him. Kevin hissed softly and grumbled going back to his work. ‘Maybe this won’t be too bad’ Edd smirked to himself.

HEY! Here’s this neglectful ass writer!! Okay I am so so sorry I haven’t updated. I’ve been going through some major writers block and my sister has been in the hospital! But I hope to write more soon! Thank you sooooo much for all those beautiful comments! You make my life happier!  
AW


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys guess who decided to suck up their own problems so I could write a new chapter for you beautiful people? ME! Ok so I’m going to try to write this so… seeya at the end comment :D  
Edd yawned looking over at the time, it was an hour before he had to get up. It had been about a month sense he and Kevin started that class together, But Edd was starting to think that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself in front of Kevin anymore… so he started relying on Eddy more often than he knew he should. He sighed wishing he had woken up earlier so he could take a swim to calm his nerves about going to school. “Other option I suppose…” he sighed to himself lifting himself from bed. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer pulling out a box that had the deliver Eddy had brought yesterday. Frankly he was such a health cautious freak he couldn’t believe himself when he started using this stuff, but he was just so stressed once he came back and the temptation was too good for him to pass up.  
Once he tied his arm and stuck the needle in… everything melted. He showered and got ready in a daze, once he was ready he walked outside to his car with his bag and drove off to school. Stepping up to the locker room door he sighed calmly and walked inside. Kevin was on the normal bench working on his own assignment most likely for the next class. “Working on your late homework?” Edd teased. Kevin looked up and him and nodded “I don’t get this part, and its do next period man… I’m dead if I don’t finish this my grade will go down” he sighed. Edd smirked and sat beside him reaching under his sheet getting a spare piece of paper. Edd looked over at Kevin’s paper and started writing stuff down. Kevin looked over at what he was doing confused.  
In 2 minutes flat he handed the paper over to Kevin. He looked over at Edd in confusion and then back at the paper surprised to see the answers to the questions on the sheet. “Dude this is rad!” He smiled over at him “Thanks man” Edd nodded and stood going over to his own chosen bench “I did bite your neck” he nodded in a soft apology. Kevin laughed softly and rubbed his neck at the place he was bit. “Yea… It’s cool though dude I guess I was prying into some personal shit” he laughed writing the answers down on his sheet “but lately you’ve been pretty cool” he spoke not looking up from his paper… Edd was happy he couldn’t see the smile that rose to his face at his comment.  
“Hey dude, you wanna go eat something for lunch today?” Kevin asked with a smile. “There is this Epic burger shop right down the road that serves great food, the waitress’s come out on roller blades it’s pretty cool” she smirked looking at Edd for the answer. Edd couldn’t stop the fuzzy feeling that was rising in his chest at the off, before he could think he nodded softly sporting a bored look that didn’t match his feeling. “Cool, so let’s meet at my bike at lunch time” he spoke right before the bell rang and he gathered his stuff. Edd watched him leave and grabbed at his chest tightly… him and Kevin eating lunch together.  
All his classes were a complete blur, he didn’t pay attention to one thing… not that he needed to he knew everything they were talking about already. Once lunch finally came along Edd sped walked down the hallway, he was stopped by Marie. “Whoa Double D don’t run me down” she laughed “what are you in such a hurry for?” she smirked looking up at the teen that was clearly in a hurry. “I’m going to eat lunch with Kevin” he spoke plainly. Marie smirked and got closer “really… So what are you gonna do if you can’t control yourself?” she asked. “I can… we are simply eating a meal together nothing more nothing less” he scowled. She laughed “whatever D… If you need me call me, not Eddy Kay?” she said sternly squinting her eyes at him.  
Edd sighed and nodded “I will be perfectly fine Marie may I leave now or do you plan to block my way forever?” he said tapping his foot. Marie laughed and used her hands to offer him the hallway as she stepped over “go on D don’t let me stop you” she smiled. Edd’s expression softened and he smirked “Thanks” and with that he left to go find Kevin.  
Kevin checked his watch looking around on the parking lot leaning against his bike. Once he saw his friend coming down the stairs he waved at him. Earning a small bored wave back he smirked. Edd walked up to him “Shall we head to my car?” Edd asked. Kevin shook his head and smirked handing Edd a spare helmet. Edd’s eyes rose “I am not riding that metal death trap” he stated firmly. Kevin sighed “come on dude, it will be fine” he reassured him. “I refuse to get on that thing, it has so many faults in safety I am shocked it is legal to drive them” he spat. “Dude come on lunch with be over soon, let’s go” he frowned putting on his helmet sitting on the bike and patted behind him “Hold on tight” Kevin smirked. Edd looked at him with a long glare before swinging his leg over the bike and his arms around Kevin’s chest.  
Edd was happy he was behind Kevin… because he didn’t want him to see his blush. Holding onto Kevin was so surreal he couldn’t believe it. Resisting the urge to lay his head against the other he simply looked at the surroundings.  
Kevin slowed his bike down a tad when he felt Edd shaking, clearly he was scared… but if he didn’t want to ride it why did he get on. Maybe he really did want to try and be friends with him. Kevin really couldn’t believe that Edd became so harsh, he used to be so sweet and nerdy. Kevin felt Edd move in closer to him. He could barely hear him over the wind but what he said made him shiver “Je veux t'embrasser.” Kevin sighed and continued to drive ignoring the tightened grip around his chest  
‘I need to take French…’  
Hey GUYS!!!!!!!! Sorry it’s another short chapter, I’m just feeling so down D: and I didn’t want to do something awful in the story because of it like I did in one of the dorks XD But thank you for supporting me! I love you guys!!! 

AW  
Oh lol almost forgot, the French phrase was “I want to kiss you”


	7. Chapter 7

BACK! Sorry I’m such a butt face loser! I should have updated sooner I’m sorry I just started my new job lawd I’ve been tired lol! So enough with my bibble babble to the next chapter!  
Shivering softly on the bed he felt the tight belt holding him down on the rough bed keeping him from moving his body. He heard the echoes of his own screaming racing through the metal walls of the room… he felt the skin on his writs ripping from grinding against the belts holding him back. The slam of the door made him jump roughly in fear… looking up at the man in white approach him slowly with the needle he screamed struggling in his bonds. Once the needle went in his world went dark.

Edd woke up in a sweat looking around in the dark room, his breathing coming out in rough pants. Scanning his surroundings to figure out where he was, once he realized were he was he calmed himself laying back on his bed still shivering softly covering his face with his hands. He began to sob softly running his hands through his hair “Fuck… fuck…” he sobbed. The beeping of his phone going off made him jump, looking over at the phone he picked it up and saw Eddy was texting, he threw his phone across the room and rose from his bed putting on his shoes and jacket and walked over to Eddy’s house.  
Kevin yawned and walked into the boy’s locker room pulling out some assignments that he had due next period. After about ten minutes he looked around confused “where is Edd?” he asked himself out loud. His question was answered when Edd came rushing through the door and took his normal seat “Dude why so late?” he asked. Edd looked over “No reason…” he spoke softly, and with that he ignored him completely just focusing on his work.  
Kevin slightly glared over at the other, they were chilling and getting along just fine not too long ago what the hell has gotten into him he’s treating Kevin like he’s just a stranger. Kevin huffed and stood setting his things down on his bench walking over to Edd. “What’s up your ignoring me, did I do something to piss you off again?” he asked slightly hurt. “I thought we were becoming good friends” Kevin sighed. Edd looked at the other plainly even though he would like nothing more than to tell Kevin what was going on, but he knew he couldn’t… He’d call him a freak and do what all the others did. “Nothing, I’m trying to finish my paper work so I may make sure my team gets the equipment that they need, unlike you who uses their time to make up on work he was too lazy to work on the night before” he spat.  
Kevin looked surprised and slightly hurt making Edd’s chest ache. Kevin nodded and sighed “I guess I should work on what I’m supposed to in this period…” he said somewhat tired. Edd looked down at his paper and started filling out information to get his mind off what he had just done to Kevin. Once he noticed that Kevin was back and working on his assignments he stood and went to the bathroom stall and got a box out of his bag. Edd came back out with a calm smirk, walking over he sat beside Kevin on his bench and looked over at what he was doing. “Would you need any assistance?” he cooed softly next to Kevin’s ear making him shiver.  
Kevin raised his brow and looked at the bi polar teen. “Yea, this chemistry is killing me” he said leaning his paper were Edd could see.” A sexy chuckled came from Edd’s throat and he whispered smoothly into Kevin’s ear “Pas avec cette citrouille.” Kevin jumped up his books hitting the ground and he looked at Edd with a deep blush “dude talk English, your always whispering shit I can’t understand” he said softly rubbing the back of his neck. “Shhh…Citrouille” He smirked and walked back to his seat letting his arm brush Kevin’s as he walked by. Kevin felt his face heat up and he looked so confused… but what made him more confused was the tent showing in the front of his pants. He looked back at Edd and sighed walking to the stall and shutting it.  
Edd looked over at the stall and smirked, reaching into his bag he pulled out the box once more and shot up the last of his stash and he melted. He didn’t even notice himself climbing over the stall that Kevin was in. Kevin jumped up and started to button his pants up “What the hell dude!?” he asked nervously. “I noticed that I may have done something troublesome to you so I’m here to take some responsibility” he chuckled walked forward to Kevin and pushing him down onto the toilet seat. Kevin looked up at Edd so confused and then he noticed that Edd pupils were dilated. “Are you fucked up?” he asked him in disbelief. “Perhaps, will you be telling on me?” he chuckled and leaned down capturing Kevin’s lips in a soft kiss before he lost consciousness and went limp in kelvins arms.  
Kevin looked down at the sleeping figure sleeping in his arms in complete confusion. He looked around the stall looking for something to grab on so he could get up without knocking him off. Picking the other up bridal style he unlocked the stall and walked over to their stuff and grabbed each of their things, grabbing Edd’s keys. Once he drove the fucked up Edd back to his house he carried him inside and found his bedroom, it was labeled everywhere it kinda make him laugh. Once he laid the sleeping figure down on his bed he removed his shoes and covered him up and then went to his bag to try and figure out what the hell he was on. Messing through his bag he saw a small box that had a few syringes in it a spoon, a lighter, and an empty baggy.

“Shit dude…” he sighed looking at the sleeping figure “what the hell happened to you Double D” he frowned. “Stop…don’t touch me… STOP… please” Edd groaned in his sleep tossing and turning softly. Kevin walked over and looked at Edd with a confused face. “Please don’t send me it wasn’t my fault…” he sobbed in his sleep a tear sliding down his cheek. Kevin froze… he didn’t know what to do or what to say what happened to Edd to make him even sob in his sleep, and mess with this shit?  
And the neglectful writer is back lol, but the reviews were awesome! I’ve been working so much lately and I’m so tired But I decided that I would get you guys another chapter! THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME!!! Till next time AW  
Oh “Pas avec cette citrouille” Means “not with that Pumpkin”


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I’m back! And I know I left you on some serious crap in the last chapter you know Kevin finding out that Edd was doing drugs and crap, I assume what he was using to be heroin? Give me a heads up what you think it is :D but anywhoo to the next chapter!  
Edd woke up dizzy staring around the room holding his head in place so it would stop spinning. He jumped when he saw someone beside him then froze in horror seeing that it was Kevin; he tried hard to remember what had happened. “Kevin?” he asked softly. Kevin looked over at him from the work he was doing. “Dude I’m glad your awake you just freaking passed out” Kevin sighed. “Sorry, it’s normally not like me…” he said softly. “Thank you very much for bringing me home Kevin” he spoke looking down at his hands. “No problem dude but I need a ride to school tomorrow sense I left my bike at school” he yawned and stretched. “Oh… ok” he sighed.  
Kevin looked over at him wanting to ask him what was up with the drugs so bad but he saw that Edd wasn’t looking to great. “Can I get you something to eat, drink?” he asked concerned. “No… you can leave” Edd sighed. Kevin frowned “Dude we’re friends let me treat you like one” he said standing and walking down stairs to get Edd something to eat and drink. Edd looked at the door longingly wanting Kevin to come back to his side.  
When Kevin came back he had some toast and juice “I couldn’t find anything down there you need to go shopping” he joked setting the food beside Edd and handed him the Juice. Edd nodded and sighed sipping the drink “I suppose I do…” he sighed thinking about what happened before he passed out. “You were fucked up on something and passed out…” Kevin said softly. It came back to Edd and he looked away from Kevin remembering what he was trying to do to him. “You should leave I need to shower” he spoke softly sanding up and getting out of the bed towards the door before Kevin grabbed his arm.  
“Why are you doing that stuff dude, I know your smart enough not to do it…” Kevin said softly standing behind Edd. “Mind your business…” Edd snapped and walked out of the bedroom and slammed his bathroom door. He immediately broke down and sat down crying on the toilet waiting for Kevin to leave. Once he heard the front door shut he sighed in relief and continued to sob.  
The next morning Edd skipped his class and went to the guidance office to speak to the woman he found oh so annoying. “You want to transfer out of your first period?” she asked. “Yes I have finished what I need for my team and if I need to do something else I will simply do it after school hours… I see no reason to waste my day sitting and not doing anything” he spoke smoothly. She nodded and brought his file up on the computer.  
“So what did you want to switch it to?” she asked with a way to perky smile. “Anything” he sighed crossing his arms and looked towards the door. “Okay I’ll set you up for a gym?” she smiled. “That’s fine” he nodded waiting for her to make her changes before he left the room. Sadly his luck wasn’t with him because he bumped straight into Kevin. “Dude why are you here?” he asked confused. “I was switching my first block, I don’t need it anymore” he said coldly before walking away.  
Kevin raised a brow at him and sighed walking into the woman’s office “Yea I’m here to change my first period to gym?” he asked shutting the door. “Certainly!” she smiled. He didn’t want to change his period and he certainly didn’t want Edd to feel bad about it, it’s just that he thought Edd needed some alone time… not that it mattered Edd changed his anyways; well at least he could get a good work out in.  
“I can’t be with him anymore…” Edd sighed.  
“I’m really gonna miss him man…” Kevin sighed.

Lol who’d the biggest bitch in the world and gave you guys a super short chapter full of love? MEE!!! Lol I’ll try and have the next one be longer I’m writing this before bed cause I have work in the more xD BUT I also have another story it’s a south park style fic and I’ve already wrote it I just have to type and rephrase! So if you guys want that story tell me!!! And I’ll let you guys have it! Till next time!! 

AW


	9. Chapter 9

~Peeks out of hole that I’ve been hiding in~ OH hey there, it’s been a while sense I talked to you guys! So um… yea on with the story.  
Kevin sighed walking into his new first period, changing into his gym uniform of a gray T-shirt and dark blue shorts that mimicked the rest of the class. He looked around to see who was in his new period, and it was mostly people that he didn’t know sense most of his senior class didn’t have or really want to take gym in their last year, he did know a few of the fresher football players. Once he finished dressing he walked into the gym and went to his place for the warmups. The gym teacher came out and had them do a variety of different stretches and work outs.  
Once the warm ups were over they were told to run laps for 30 minutes, which he was confused gym used to be fun not just running, but hey he needed to catch up on his running anyway. When he heard the gym doors open and watched as a ravenette walked to the teacher handing him a late note he froze, Edd.  
Edward looked over to his new classmates and froze, heart dropping. No… he didn’t need this he came here to get away from Kevin not be placed in the class with him; He walked over angrily and hissed at Kevin. “Why are you here?” he said venomously. “Shit dude, chill I transferred into this class cause I thought you needed some alone time, but I see that didn’t work out” He sighed. “It will work out fine, I’m switching.” He spat and walked out of the gym ignoring the teacher telling him to come back. Edward walked to the office and opened the door to the woman he very much detested. “I need to change my first period, gym isn’t going to work” he spoke angrily.  
The woman looked up at Edd surprised and then looked at her computer. “I’m sorry Mr. Vincent, but sense we already changed it twice I can’t help you change it anymore this semester” she frowned. “Why” he asked losing his patience. “I’m sorry we have a rule here, and that’s where we can only transfer a student 2 times, anymore and that’s just excessive” she explained. Edd glared at the woman “So no matter how much I plead with you, you will not undo it?” he hissed. The woman looked up honestly very scared at the student “I’m sorry Mr.-“she was cut off by the door slamming.  
Edd slammed the door against the wall stomping into the locker room changing his clothes; he was almost done, grabbing his shoulder bag when the said red head walked into the room setting him off. “You, I will need you to transfer out of this class I cannot, because I already did twice you will have to” he hissed walking up to the jock grabbing the front of his shirt. “Dude, I tried it’s not my fault you tried to skip out on our class together!” he spat back. “I’m not transferring out… this is the class I want” he sighed. “Very well, if that’s how you want it” he glared pulling his fist back, thrusting it into the jocks face sending him stumbling back. “I’ll just have to have you hospitalize, so I won’t see you anymore” he growled speeding towards the jock kicking him in the stomach. “FUCK double D chill!” he gasped holding his stomach.  
“I transferred out of there to get away from you, not invite you to join!” he yelled kicking the man in the side. “Fuck…” he panted softly clutching his side. He looked up at the angry raven haired scholar to see that he didn’t looked messed up at all… he really wanted to hurt him. “Transfer out of this class” he hissed through clenched teeth. Leaning down he pulled the red heads hair to where they were at eye level “Or I will…” he paused for a minute grinning “Je vais vous donner dans mes désirs alors nous allons tous les deux mourir.” Edd shivered as his own words left his lips. He didn’t notice when the jock switched their positions and he was being straddled, hands being restrained above his head. “The fuck is wrong with you!” he hissed. Edd froze trying to slip his hands out of Kevin’s grip shivering.  
“Stop…” Edd spoke softly tears running down his cheeks as he started breathing roughly, pupils retracting in fear. “GET OFF ME” he sobbed shaking. Kevin looked down at him confused; it was like Edd wasn’t even there. “Please… please… please… please, I’m sorry!’ he sobbed closing his eyes tightly bring his arms down to cover his eyes once Kevin let him go, as the sobs racked his body the jock looked down at the boy worried. He brought him up against his chest hugging him “Calm down, its ok.” He said soothingly rubbing small circles into the boys back. “Please…” he sobbed. “Ne pas me renvoyer je serai bon” he mumbled softly digging into the jocks back with his nails in a sad attempt to calm himself, crying into the crook of the jocks neck.

Dang. Well seeya later. I love you guys  
AW,  
“Je vais vous donner dans mes désirs alors nous allons tous les deux mourir” - I'll give you my desires then we'll both die.  
“Ne pas me renvoyer je serai bon” - Do not send me back I'll be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh hey, I guess I left you guys on some sucky stuff. Well here is the next chapter ♥  
Nazz looked up at the blue headed girl that was fallowing her down the hall and into the library. “What dude” she sighed wanting to study in peace. “Nothing I just wanted to look at you” she smirked. “Well stop…” she hissed looking back down at her books and away from the annoying girl. She only looked up when her red headed bestie came in looking out of breath. “What’s wrong dude” she asked worried. “Oh I just uh…” he said nervously rubbing the back of his head “need to ask Marie something.” Marie smirked and laughed softly “Sorry dude I don’t swing that way.” Nazz and Kevin rolled their eyes at her and sighed. “I need to ask you about Edd, he hasn’t been to school in a week” he frowned. Marie looked at him in wide eyes surprised he was asking then smirked “Sorry big guy, Double Dick doesn’t like me telling people about him” with that she winked at Nazz and walked out.  
Nazz looked up at Kevin and frowned “What’s up with Double D?” she asked worried. “I uh… he… has just” he frowned sitting with a sigh “I’m just worried about the guy” he said with a frown before standing back up. “I’ll catch you later Nazz I got practice seeya” and with that he walked out of the room leaving behind a very confused Nazz.  
Marie walked into the neat freaks house without permission, shutting the door behind her as well as taking off her shoes. “D” she yelled signaling to the other that she arrived. “Go away” she heard a ragged, tied voice yell from upstairs. She chuckled and made her way to his room walking in without caring about the man sighing. “Oh, so MEAN” she said bring her hand up to her heart pretending to be hurt. “What do you want?” he hissed laying back down in his bed. “Oh I brought some of you work from school… and I just wanted to let you know that a handsome red head asked about you today” she smirked sitting on the edge of his bed. 

She felt Edd shuffle to sit beside her “you didn’t tell him anything did you?” he asked softly. “Only that you like to jack it to his picture” she smirked. “Whatever” he sighed “No smart comment where oh where is you vocab today?” she grinned looking over to the tired looking man. “Not in the mood to communicate with anyone today” he hissed. “Oh well I thought I’d be a good friend and let you know what you know who was shoving his nose into” she sighed smile faltering. “You haven’t seen Eddy have you?” she asked seriously. “No…” he spoke softly. “Huh… well it sure doesn’t look like any withdrawals are happening” she hissed glaring over at the other. “I haven’t seen him today” he yawned laying back onto the bed closing his eyes. “Fuck D” she frowned looking down at the ground.  
“What if your folks find out and they want to send you somewhere?” she hissed. “Wouldn’t be the first time” he breathes out shakily covering his eyes with his hands. Marie felt her chest hurting, she didn’t know what to do or say to make him feel any better. “Please don’t let him know anything” he breathed softly. “I won’t” she smiled softy patting his arm “I’ll leave you alone, if you need me call” she sighed standing. Edd nodded and smiled at her “I will thank you” and with that Marie walked out of the room and out the front door. When she arrived outside she saw Kevin and Nazz doing something out in her yard. “Kevin shit what happened to your face, I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier you were so freaked” she frowned. Kevin shook his head and sighed “Nothing happened” he frowned at the blondes reply “Look Nazz I’ll fill you in later… right now I just need some time” he said softly walking away from the confused blonde. Nazz looked over to see Marie smirking over at her; she lifted her middle finger and flipped the girl off. Marie laughed and walked over to the annoyed girl and grinned “Hey baby, what’s up?”  
“Screw off Marie I am not in the mood” she frowned turning to go into her house only stopping when the blue headed girl grabbed her arm. “What!?” she hissed turning to look at the other losing her temper. Marie leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek softly and smiled. “Breathe doll, your too pretty for you to be frowning” and with that she walked away leaving a red faced Nazz. “Shit…” she breathed walking back into her house, shutting the door softly.  
Oh. Seeya later.  
AW


	11. Chapter 11

Oh hey, I guess I left you guys on some sucky stuff. Well here is the next chapter ♥  
Nazz looked up at the blue headed girl that was fallowing her down the hall and into the library. “What dude” she sighed wanting to study in peace. “Nothing I just wanted to look at you” she smirked. “Well stop…” she hissed looking back down at her books and away from the annoying girl. She only looked up when her red headed bestie came in looking out of breath. “What’s wrong dude” she asked worried. “Oh I just uh…” he said nervously rubbing the back of his head “need to ask Marie something.” Marie smirked and laughed softly “Sorry dude I don’t swing that way.” Nazz and Kevin rolled their eyes at her and sighed. “I need to ask you about Edd, he hasn’t been to school in a week” he frowned. Marie looked at him in wide eyes surprised he was asking then smirked “Sorry big guy, Double Dick doesn’t like me telling people about him” with that she winked at Nazz and walked out.  
Nazz looked up at Kevin and frowned “What’s up with Double D?” she asked worried. “I uh… he… has just” he frowned sitting with a sigh “I’m just worried about the guy” he said with a frown before standing back up. “I’ll catch you later Nazz I got practice seeya” and with that he walked out of the room leaving behind a very confused Nazz.  
Marie walked into the neat freaks house without permission, shutting the door behind her as well as taking off her shoes. “D” she yelled signaling to the other that she arrived. “Go away” she heard a ragged, tied voice yell from upstairs. She chuckled and made her way to his room walking in without caring about the man sighing. “Oh, so MEAN” she said bring her hand up to her heart pretending to be hurt. “What do you want?” he hissed laying back down in his bed. “Oh I brought some of you work from school… and I just wanted to let you know that a handsome red head asked about you today” she smirked sitting on the edge of his bed. 

She felt Edd shuffle to sit beside her “you didn’t tell him anything did you?” he asked softly. “Only that you like to jack it to his picture” she smirked. “Whatever” he sighed “No smart comment where oh where is you vocab today?” she grinned looking over to the tired looking man. “Not in the mood to communicate with anyone today” he hissed. “Oh well I thought I’d be a good friend and let you know what you know who was shoving his nose into” she sighed smile faltering. “You haven’t seen Eddy have you?” she asked seriously. “No…” he spoke softly. “Huh… well it sure doesn’t look like any withdrawals are happening” she hissed glaring over at the other. “I haven’t seen him today” he yawned laying back onto the bed closing his eyes. “Fuck D” she frowned looking down at the ground.  
“What if your folks find out and they want to send you somewhere?” she hissed. “Wouldn’t be the first time” he breathes out shakily covering his eyes with his hands. Marie felt her chest hurting, she didn’t know what to do or say to make him feel any better. “Please don’t let him know anything” he breathed softly. “I won’t” she smiled softy patting his arm “I’ll leave you alone, if you need me call” she sighed standing. Edd nodded and smiled at her “I will thank you” and with that Marie walked out of the room and out the front door. When she arrived outside she saw Kevin and Nazz doing something out in her yard. “Kevin shit what happened to your face, I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier you were so freaked” she frowned. Kevin shook his head and sighed “Nothing happened” he frowned at the blondes reply “Look Nazz I’ll fill you in later… right now I just need some time” he said softly walking away from the confused blonde. Nazz looked over to see Marie smirking over at her; she lifted her middle finger and flipped the girl off. Marie laughed and walked over to the annoyed girl and grinned “Hey baby, what’s up?”  
“Screw off Marie I am not in the mood” she frowned turning to go into her house only stopping when the blue headed girl grabbed her arm. “What!?” she hissed turning to look at the other losing her temper. Marie leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek softly and smiled. “Breathe doll, your too pretty for you to be frowning” and with that she walked away leaving a red faced Nazz. “Shit…” she breathed walking back into her house, shutting the door softly.  
Oh. Seeya later.  
AW


	12. Chapter 12

Hey again, been a while.  
Edward walked into the school the next morning with a blasting headache, he had been over Eddy’s the night before and things got a little out of hand. To Marie’s enjoyment he just got drunk… but lord did he hate drinking, hangovers were terrible. Having gym as his first class he realized was one of the worst decisions he had made, he was in no mood to do any physical activity. Walking into the locker room he found his and place his combination in then started changing.  
When Edward was tapped on the back he looked over to see Kevin. ‘Just perfect, just wonderful…’ he sighed to himself looking away choosing to ignore the other. “Edd, dude look at me” he frowned. “I have no need or desire to speak with you, so please allow me to change” he snapped at the red head. Kevin scowled and leaned forward leaning his shoulder on the locker so he was closer to Edward “what the fuck has been up with you man?” he sighed. “None of your business” he spat. Lifting his shirt over his head he smirked at the other “Did you want to watch me change?” Kevin frowned and stepped off the locker going to his own to change into his uniform.  
Once he was fully dressed in his uniform he walked over to the coach’s office and knocked firmly against the open door. “Yes, Mr. Vincent?” he spoke looking up from the papers he was reading. “I’m not feeling very well this morning, I was going to inquire if I may sit out and collect myself during class today” he asked in a will not take no manner. The coach looked around slowly, sweating softly it was more than clear he had heard about his actions in his last school and was scared to refuse him. Smirking Edward walked a little into his office, if only the useless counselor was the same way. “May I sit out” he stated more than asked.  
“I… I suppose so, just if you feel you can come out and join let me know” he stuttered out and looked back to his papers sweating softly. Edd had to keep himself from snorting when he walked out of the office and into the gym to sit on the bleachers, lord his head was splitting.  
Kevin looked over to where Edd was speaking to the coach and raised his brow. “Why does coach look so upset?” he asked himself quietly. Kevin looked over to a boy who was on the swimming team when he leaned in to speak to him. “It’s cause of his old school, I heard some teachers talking… and by the way he acts it’s true everyone in the swimming club is so scared of him” he frowned. “What did the teachers say?” Kevin asked looking at the boy seriously. He looked around to see who could be listening in the emptying locker room then leaned over to whisper into Kevin’s ear.  
“They said to watch out for his temper cause in the last school he was in he got into serious fights, and he almost killed his swimming coach just because he tried to stop him from beating up this kid” he frowned. “ Besides him being so violent in general they don’t know what the boy said to set him off so bad, it looked like he was so happy to see Edward!” he whispered. Kevin looked away from the boy and to the door Edd had walked out of.  
“What the hell is going on with him?” he sighed and walked into the gym to see him sleeping on a bench. Walking over to where he was sleeping he sat down next to his head. “Heard you fucked up your old coach” Kevin said loud enough for him to hear without shouting it to the rest of the room. Edwards’s eyes opened the second he said it and glared at him threating daring him to say anything else. “Excuse you?” Edward hissed out, Kevin frowned at him “Heard it was cause some guy who seemed pretty happy to see you said something” Kevin whispered. Edward sat up and grabbed Kevin’s collar roughly almost ripping it in the process.  
“What else do you know?” he hissed looking him straight in the eyes with a wild look. “Shit Edd” he sighed pulling himself away from him “nothing, so it’s true?” he asked with a brow raised. Edward glared at the red head “I suggest if you don’t want your neck broken you will leave.” Kevin looked at him sadly for a second then scrunched his nose at the smell of vodka “have you been drinking?” he asked. Edward sighed and leaned over placing his head in his hands “please, Kevin please just go…” he frowned.  
“What is up with you?” he asked softly leaning over to place his hand on Edd's shoulder. Edd tensed up then after a minute relax. “Kevin, stop” he sighed pulling himself away from the hand. “Edd what happened?” he pushed again. Edd continued to look down “He was… going to throw it all away I had to hurt him, the coach got in the way” Edward said barley above a whisper. “He was what?” Kevin said softly placing his hand on his shoulder comfort. “He was going to out me” he breathed.  
Thanks for the reviews, sorry for not updating.  
AW


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, here’s another chapter… I think this is the last, I will work hard on this chapter for you. I can’t focus or get excited for this story anymore. Still I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you guys are still fallowing and reading, the comments and the favorites really mean so much to me… you are one of the few things that make me genuinely smile.  
Kevin scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, leaning down so he could see Edd’s face he rubbed his hand comfortingly on the others shoulder then said quietly “out you…?”  
Edd knew it wasn’t his fault and that he couldn’t have known, but he was so angry at the fact that he couldn’t get it. Scowling Edd raised his head and glared at the redhead. “I’m done with you, mind your own fucking business, what or why I do anything is any concern to you” he hissed out grinding his teeth. “Edd, I told you I’m your friend you can tell me anything” he frowned. Edd breathed shakily and grabbed Kevin by the collar pulling him out into the hall, ignoring the gym teacher’s pleas to come back. “You want to know, fine” He growled pulling Kevin into the locker room, throwing him into a stall before stepping in himself.  
Kevin sat down on the toilet he was roughly pushed on to, looked up to see Edd shaking softly. “Edd…?” Kevin was cut off when Edd slammed his fist into the stall “Shut up” he breathed out, looking like he was going to break down. “I’m gay… and don’t act like you didn’t know it was more than obvious even if I didn’t want it to be” he said in a rushed voice. Kevin went to speak but Edd held his hand up to silence him. “I was… intimate with the boy you were speaking about, and we were together for quite some time” he breathed. “Of course as cliché it is, my parents walked in on us… having sex and they went ballistic!” he laughed humorlessly.  
Edd continued on not daring to look at the other “They pulled me off of him and my father, regardless of how anti-violent he was… he.” Edd stopped talking looking down at his feet. “He shoved me down and beat me, he told mother to leave the room… and by the time any of this was happening my ‘lover’ had already ran” he hissed. “Mother left the room, then he…” he sighed shakily. Kevin looked up at Edd he was ghostly white and shaking, before he could say anything the lights flickered on and off the sounds of electric shocks sparking from the fuse box. Edd Froze, not even a breath before the room was filled with a blood curdling scream. Kevin started down at Edd where he had slid down to the floor holding his head in his hands shaking, his body racking from sobs.  
“Edd…” Kevin breathed out shakily placing a hand on his shoulder. Edd flinched away looking like he’d seen a ghost. “Don’t let him touch me… d-don’t let them send me back” he breathed softly. “Come on Edd, let’s go… we can go to my place” he whispered. ‘We need to get out of here before someone comes to find out where the scream came from. Kevin ran out of the stall and grabbed his and Edd’s bag, then went back to the stall and led the shivering teen to Edd’s car.  
Once Edd was in the car and buckled up Kevin threw their bags into the back then started to drive off. “T-take me to Eddy’s” he breathed out clutching to his shirt for dear life. “No, isn’t that where you get your… stuff from” Kevin cringed at his words. “Then take me home, and I will go by myself!” Edd screamed. Kevin jumped slightly then looked over at Edd he was shaking, his forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were freighting… pupils dilated and wide with craving.  
Kevin was lost… he didn’t know what to do. “Take. me. home.” Edd hissed out in warning “Or I swear to fucking god I will rip out your throat” he threatened. Kevin tried to keep his eyes on the road “Edd, I’m not taking you to Eddy’s so you can get fucked up!” he yelled back. “Then I will go somewhere else, I’ll do anything to get away from this fucked up town, this fucked up family, this fucked up world!” he screamed scrapping at his arms. “I’m so fucking sick of it all, I need to leave… I hate it!” he sobbed out. Kevin reached over and grabbed Edd’s arm stopping him from drawing any more blood from scratching himself. “Edd stop!” he yelled back trying to keep his eyes to the road. “WHY SO I CAN FUCK UP AND THEY SEND ME BACK!” he cried. “Send you where!?” Kevin screamed pulling the car over so he could hold Edd down to keep him from hurting himself. “STOP, STOP, STOP DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” He sobbed scratching at Kevin to make him let go.  
“EDD STOP!” he yelled holding Edd down. “Please, please let me go they are going to send me back, I can’t be near you I need to go to Eddy’s your fucking everything up!” he pleaded scratching at Kevin. “WHO IS GOING TO SEND YOU WHERE?!” Kevin yelled not understanding how to help him. Edd just started to scream and thrash against Kevin, Kevin looked around panicking he didn’t know what to do. Kevin hissed when he was punched in the face making him let go of Edd. Edd to the opportunity and jumped out of the car sprinting away. Kevin hissed shutting the door and driving down the road to see where Edd went. Kevin parked the car in Edd’s drive way and went to look for him.  
Edd laid on Eddy’s couch and let out a breathe “Shoot it!” he screamed at his frowning friend holding the needle. “Yea, yea hold on…” he sighed reaching over to tie the string on Edd’s upper arm. “SHOOT IT” Edd hissed out clenching the couch. Eddy nodded somberly sticking the needle into the others arm, then slowly he shoved the liquid into his veins. Edd moaned softly lifting is hand to over his eyes laughing softly. Letting his mind clear, he felt calm… euphoric.  
Eddy leaned back and stared down at his old best friend sadly “I know you said you’d get it from somewhere else if I didn’t give it to you… but I can’t do this anymore man” he whispered. “Eddy…” Edd whispered making the other look at him through glazed eyes. “I’m cutting you off man” Eddy said quietly.  
Edd nodded softly and looked up at the ceiling “I’m going home now” he sighed. Eddy watched him leave, then shut his door. Edd walked into his house… it was quiet and dark, walking in and shutting the door he didn’t bother to turn on the lights, through his haze he just smile “It’s better now, it will be better” he whispered in a broken voice.  
Kevin ran back into the cul de sac, Edd wasn’t anywhere near the road he jumped out of the car in, Kevin cursed and walked over to Eddy’s house. Knocking on the back door and receiving no answer he started to bang. When he got fed up he jiggled the door knob finding it unlocked he walked into Eddy’s room gasping at what he saw. Eddy was sprawled out on the ground needles and pills scattered on the floor, foam coming from his mouth. Kevin climbed down next to him “EDDY, SHIT MAN ARE YOU OK?!” he yelled shaking him slightly. Eddy only stirred softly, whispering ‘sorry’ before he stopped breathing.  
Kevin fumbled for his cell and called 911, when the ambulance arrived it was already too late… Eddy died from overdose. Kevin didn’t understand why today was so fucked up, after he gave him witness report to the police he walked over to Edd’s house. Opening the door not even bothering to knocked he looked around the dark house looking for Edd. “EDD!” he screamed frustrated “EDD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!” he hissed. Running up the stairs he found where he remembered his room and slamming the door open. “Edd…” the breath left him when he saw Edd gasping for breath, hands scraping at the sheet he had tied around his neck, handing from the ceiling. “FUCK” Kevin screamed running forward grabbing Edd by the waist lifting him up to where he could breathe. “Get off” he chocked trying to push Kevin of weakly. “Jesus fuck” Kevin rasped pulling out his switch blade leaning to cut the sheet.  
Once Edd was down he immediately tried to run, Kevin grabbed him and pinning him to the ground “What the hell is wrong with you, Eddy just overdosed and now you’re doing this shit!” he hissed. Edd looked at him surprised and the laughed weakly “Looks like we had the same idea” he sighed. “What the hell is wrong with you Edd your best friend just fucking died, and you just tried to hang yourself why are you making jokes!” he yelled gripping his writs roughly.  
Edd laughed “That’s right be rough with me, hold me down, and beat me, FUCK ME JUST LIKE HIM!” he laughed hysterically. Kevin looked shocked and loosened his grip “what…” he breathed. “Fuck me just like Father did, beat me then… get away from me leave me alone I can’t be here anymore” he sobbed softly. Kevin stared down at him scrunching his eyebrows together in anger. “Your dad…” Kevin was cut off before he could finish the question “Yes he fucked me, beat me when he found me with another guy then sent me off to a fucking institution where they beat and raped me!” he sobbed “Then shocked me endlessly for me being me!” he cried. “I don’t want to pretend anymore I don’t want to be here.” Kevin was blank he didn’t know what to say anymore “Edd I’m not going to let anyone hurt you” he said breathlessly.  
“You’re the reason they are going to send me back” he sobbed. “What?” Kevin frowned letting his grip of Edd. “I want you so bad it hurts, I want you… you ruined everything I worked for.” Kevin wasn’t thinking when he leaned down capturing Edd lips with his own. Edd froze and tensed under the touch, then relaxed reaching his hands to grab at Kevin’s shirt kissing him back. Tear continued to fall out as he kissed the object of his lust. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore” Kevin whispered holding the other tightly.  
~One Month Later~  
Kevin stood outside a large white building looked around to see the people going in and out before he walked in himself. Walking up to the counter he asked where he could find Edward Vincent “Oh, he should be coming out shortly he was released not too long ago” the nurse smiled. Sitting down in a waiting chair he looked at a pamphlet to make the time go by faster, Edd had gone to rehab a few days after Eddy’s death… agreeing to go for Kevin.  
Mr. Vincent was arrested and held for questioning from the accusations Kevin made on Edd’s behalf, once they interviewed Edd about the situation with Kevin by his side the entire way he was charged with rape, child molestation, and abuse. Kevin had made the arrangements to where Edd would be staying with him once he got out of rehab, that way he could continue school.  
Kevin looked up at the opening door to see Edd walking out shyly smiling at him. He stood and grabbed Edd’s bag for him and grabbed his hand leading him out to Edd’s car. “Your mom agreed to let you stay with me, she said she’d continue to pay for your car, needs, college and etc.” Edd smiled softly “At least she cared a little, she did look pretty upset when she found out what all happened” he sighed. Kevin looked down at the other and hugged him softly. “Let’s go home” he smirked receiving a matching expression from the raven.  
Reaching home Kevin led Edd up to his room that they would now be sharing. Edd looked around the room and smiled seeing that his furniture from his room and placed on one side of the shared living space. “Thank you” Edd smirked looking up at the redhead. “No prob” Kevin laughed sitting down Edd’s things. “Let me return the favor now” Edd whispered huskily shoving Kevin down on his bed “whoa so rough” Kevin laughed. “Who do you think I am?” he smirked leaning down to capture the others lips into a soft kiss. “I love you, Kevin” he whispered against the other lips. “I’m getting there too” he smirked rolling them over so he was on top of the other “and here I thought you always hated me” Edd laughed rubbing his hands up Kevin’s neck. “Nah, I always liked you… and I guess it just carried on sense I was a kid…” he trailed off rubbing his hand up Edd’s chest. “Sandbox love never dies you know” Edd smirked looking up into green eyes. “I’m glad it didn’t” Kevin laughed leaning down to capture the others lips.

Whoa, it ended… my head hurts. Thank you for reading and fallowing me till now it means a lot. I hope to give you another story soon, I love you guys.  
AW


End file.
